The Valkyrie Chronicles: The Monster
by mmulhollon
Summary: Responding to a threatening transmission the Challenger returns to Terra II to confront an enemy that Michael and the crew of the Challenger have ever faced before.


The Valkyrie Chronicles:

The Monster

By the Imaginary Mind of Michael Mulhollon

The Challenger came out of warp at the edge of the Terra System and sped towards Terra II. On the bridge an ominous male computer voice said, "Warning, you have entered a Quarantine System. Under regulations of the United Federation of Planets you are violating the Prime Directive...", Michael said out loud, "Turn off that damn noise!", Law pressed a button on her console and the voice stopped and she said, "Sir what...", Michael cut her off and said, "Ms. Arkanian scan the surface and notify me of anything out of the ordinary. Lt. Law has Starfleet heard the same message we had?", Law said, "Yes sir, they replied that we are allowed in the system but we are only maintain orbit behind Terra II's moon and scan the surface for whoever sent the message and report it to Starfleet.", Michael said, "Excellent, Ms. Gross...", Law said, "They also said we are not to engage the target or whoever sent the message.", Michael pound his chair and said, "Damn! Do they know who they are dealing with!", Petra said, "Sir I believe I have found what we are looking for.", Michael got up from his chair and went to her console and said as he looked over her shoulder, "Are you sure?", Petra replied, "Sir the person who sent the message spelled your name on the ground.", Michael said, "On viewer!", they saw an image of a dormant large volcano and Michael said, "Magnify.", the image zoomed till they saw a cloaked figure standing with the name "Valkyrie" spelled out by large rocks and the figure stood as if waiting for him. Michael looked frustrated, turned and walked towards the turbo lift pointing to Gross and said, "You have the con! I'm going down there and settle this!", Gross said, "But sir we are told not to engage!", Michael stopped and said, "Petra what do you read on the person on the surface.", Petra said, "I am getting mixed readings that to me seem whoever or whatever that is is both reptilian and cybernetic or either or.", Michael said in a low voice, "Lizardo.", Gross, Chloe and others nearby looked confused and Gross said, "Who is Lizardo?", Michael replied, "An experimental cyborg by Cervello. I must get down there and confront him before he does something else to get our attention like blowing up that volcano.", Gross said, "But sir that's highly unlikely.", Michael replied, "He's an experiment from Cervello, we have know idea what he is capable of.", Law said, "Sir what about Starfleet?", Michael said, "Notify them of who he is and I am beaming down. Maintain position behind the moon and do not engage until I call for it, which I hope I wouldn't.", he left the bridge with Chloe following him as the ship went on yellow alert.

The turbo lift door parted and Michael and Chloe stepped out and she said, "Arsenal is still with my sister in their quarters as she is still shaken up by her vision.", Michael sighed and said, "Great, it sounds like I'm on my own for this one.", Chloe said, "I still think I should beam down with you so...", Michael said, "Chloe I would if this is another cyborg or like me but like I said before he is different and I have no idea what he is capable of.", Chloe replied, "More the reason why you should not confront him yourself.", they entered the transporter room and Michael replied, "Don't worry, if it starts to get out of hand you can beam me out.", he stepped onto the pad as the transporter chief worked on the controls and Michael said, "Besides what's the worse that could happen. Energize.", and he dematerialized as Chloe looked at him worriedly. When he rematerialized he was blindsided across the face by what appears to be a tail and he was thrown back hitting a rock wall. Michael got on his hands and knees, shook his head and played with his jaw and said, "Damn, didn't see that coming.", as he stood he looked up to see a muscled lizard like humanoid standing before him with red eyes and sharp teeth and Lizardo said, "You should have never left traitor.", Michael replied, "Says a dude who does not have a home to go back to, unless a swamp is your home now.", Lizard roared with rage and before Michael knew it he charged at him and slammed his back to the rock wall and tried to bite his face only for Michael to grab both of his jaws and tried to hold him back as Lizardo tried to snap his jaws on him. Michael then pulled his feet up close to his chest and in one kick motion threw Lizardo off him. Lizardo charged at him again but this time Michael ran up to him as well and elbowed him in the stomach and threw Lizardo over only for his tail to grab Michael by the neck and threw him over in the air as Lizardo landed back on his feet and Michael fell hard bouncing off a bolder and fell on his chest. Michael groaned and said, "You and that fucking tail." and he quickly stood and ducked just as Lizardo jumped after him making an animal roar as he tried to claw Michael's face with his right hand and when he missed Michael punched him in the face only for Lizardo's head to snap back and Michael shook his hand and rubbed it as it went numb from the punch and said, "Ow, reinforced jaw. This sucks.", then he was blindsided again by the tail as Michael was struck in the face and Lizardo grabbed him and began slamming his body to the ground. Michael tried to pull out his phaser during each slam and when he finally did the next slam knocked it off his hand and he tried to grab it by the next slam only to knock it out of reach and Michael made a painful expression and groaned, "Come on!", Lizardo roared as he lifted him up and threw Michael as he slammed and shattered a boulder in his path before hitting the ground and Michael struggled to get up. Lizardo walked up and saw Michael clawing up a boulder and Lizardo said, "Pathetic. That is why you are a prototype, and you will die like one.", he swung his tail down and suddenly Michael spun around and grabbed it just before it could hit him and Lizardo snarled as he tried to pull it back but couldn't as Michael kept a firm grip and said, "What's the matter, cat got your tail?", Lizard roared and was about to yank his tail up till Michael threw his left hand back, shoved it into Lizardo's tail and in one jerking body motion he twisted his tail and there was a loud metallic snap and Lizardo roared in pain. Michael yelled as he flipped in the air and kicked Lizardo across the face before he grabbed hold of his tail again and yelled as he flipped him in the air and slammed his body on the ground and then spun him smashing a boulder before letting him go and Lizardo slammed his face onto another boulder. Lizardo made a low hiss and Michael said, "Yeah, I am the prototype.", all of a sudden Lizardo spun in the air towards him like a drill and slammed Michael's chest with the top of his head and Michael lost his breath as he was knocked back and skidded on the rocky ground till his head reached the edge of the mouth of the volcano before Lizardo planted his foot on his chest and began to crush him before Michael could get up and he tried to push Lizardo's foot off but with no success as there was a low groan of metal being compressed and Michael locked his jaw and his face turned red as he tried to keep from screaming. Lizardo made a hideous deep laugh when all of a sudden there was a sonic boom from a distance and it drew Lizardo's attention and he looked a little surprised and said, "Impossible.", Michael looked around for something to dislodge his foot till he saw his phaser and he grabbed it as Lizardo was distracted and he fired it and the beam struck Lizardo in the crotch. When he was hit Lizardo flew back and smashed through a large rock and hit the ground hard. Lizardo groaned and said, "You are going to pay, you pathetic...", but before he could finish Michael grabbed him by the tail and yelled as he threw him towards the mouth of the volcano and Lizardo screamed as he fell into the darkness.

Michael rematerialized on the transporter and saw Crow was there waiting for him as well as Chloe and as soon as he stepped off Crow began scanning him with his medical tricorder even as Michael waved him while he held his side and said, "That's not necessary.", Crow replied, "The hell it is!", Chloe said, "We saw you take a beating on the surface and I believe it is more than necessary.", Crow turned to her and yelped, "Hey! Don't forget me! I recommend he should get a full examination!", Michael sighed and said, "Come on guys.", and he opened his arms and said, "I am healthy as...ow.", but suddenly he flinched and grabbed his side as he made a painful expression and Crow said, "See I told you!", Michael (holding the pain back) said, "Why is the ship here?", Chloe said, "Starfleet was informed of the situation of you going alone and allowed us to come only to stop this Lizardo and we will now head back to our previous position.", Michael said, "Good, I'll be in sickbay in case Gross needs me.", Chloe smirked and said, "Looks like you're taking your doctor's advice after all.", Michael replied, "Shut up.", and they left the transporter room. Michael and Crow just entered sickbay when Carol ran up worried and said, "Captain you are needed on the bridge!", Michael perked up, slapped the doctor's back and said, "Got to go!", Crow looked agitated and said, "Damnit! Right after what it is I want back!", but Michael was not paying attention as he ran to the turbo lift with a smile running across his face even as he felt the pain on his side and the red alert went off and he ignored the pain completely. He appeared from the turbo lift and said, "What is it?", Gross said from her science station, "Sir the volcano is going to blow!", Michael replied, "Then back away at a safe distance! Simple!", Gross said, "But sir it is not a normal eruption!", Michael went to her and said, "What are you talking about?", Gross said, "Sir something...", outside the top half of the volcano blew apart while on the bridge the crew was thrown back as Michael just grabbed the railing and yelled, "SHIELDS UP!", Petra yelled, "WAY AHEAD OF YOU SIR!", and the ship righted itself and Michael looked at the main viewer first upset but suddenly with shock as he said, "What the hell...", outside the Challenger held position before what's left of the volcano as magma and burning debris was thrown about and a large monsterous shadow form stood up in the middle of it. It turned facing them as it whipped its tail around and revealed a spiked back that appears to be running down its spine and when it finally revealed itself it was a giant monster lizard like creature and gave a loud roar at the Challenger. Michael and the rest of the bridge crew looked shocked and paused where they were till Petra's console gave a beeping noise and she looked down and yelled, "I detect a large heat source coming out of its mouth and aimed right at us!", Michael ran to his seat and yelled, "GET US OUT OF HERE!", Petra pressed buttons and a lever on the helm and the Challenger turned about just before the creature fired a large blue pillar of light from its mouth directly at the Challenger almost completely immersing it while the bridge crew struggled to hold their stations or maintain their footing as the ship jerked and shook and the Challenger appeared from the blue light as it stopped and it sped up towards space at full impulse till it was out of range and the creature looked up at it as it flew into space. It then turned its head as it heard the sound of fire or police alarms and looked down towards a large city between two mountain chains leading towards the ocean where another larger city was and the creature began stomping towards them.

The bridge shook as the ship went through the atmosphere but stopped once they were cleared and Michael said, "All stop behind the planet's moon! Damage report!", Gross looked away from her console and said, "Lost both shields and warp drive, multiple minor injuries.", Michael turned and looked at her with puzzlement and said, "You mean in one shot it whipped out our shields and warp capability?", Petra added, "As well as our phasers. The phaser power is channeled through the main engines.", Michael pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Arsenal when can we have shields and warp back online?", in the engine room the crews were either running about helping others get up or picking up loose debris and Arsenal stood over his console before the main engine and said, "Standby.", Michael turned to Law and said, "Lt., notify Starfleet of the situation and have them send more starships as the target Lizardo just grew into a giant lizard!", Law replied, "Yes sir.". The Challenger maintained position in the dark side of the moon till Gross said, "Captain, Arsenal reports that both shields and warp drive are back online.", Michael replied, "What's Starfleet's reply Lt.?", Law said, "They dispatched four starships and should arrive within four hours. Starfleet also reply's that we have permission to enter the planet's atmosphere and destroy the threat on the planet.", Michael pressed a button on his chair and the whistle went off and Michael said through the intercom, "All hands to battle stations! I repeat, all hands to battle stations!", the Challenger then moved from the dark side of the moon and approached Terra II's orbit. Law put a hand to her ear piece and said, "Captain I am receiving chatter from the planet.", Michael said, "What is it?", when Law did not reply Michael turned and saw her scared expression but before Michael could say anything Gross said, "Sir you should look at this.", he went to Gross's station and looked through her scanner to see images of cities burning and ripped apart by a large force of nature or looked like a large bombing raid ensued over them with skyscrapers either knocked down or are badly damaged that they are on the verge of collapsing and Michael kept a firm, straight face and said, "What's happening?", Gross said, "Whatever that thing is it has destroyed six cities, an oil refinery is virtually engulfed by flames and leveled a nuclear power plant.", Michael said, "Any radiation?", only from the path of the monster, but it is not lethal. Also the reactor from the power plant has been completely drained.", Michael looked at her puzzled and said, "What do you mean drained?", Law replied, "Sir from reports on the surface it appears that this monster feeds on radiation and uses it as its power source to fire flames from its mouth. They are also calling this thing Godzilla.", Michael looked curious and worried and said, "Godzilla?", Law said, "Yes sir.", Petra said, "Sir I located Godzilla!", Michael said, "Where?", Petra replied, "Near the end of this island nation's east coast and it appears that a large naval task force has assembled to confront it when it reaches the northeastern edge of the island nation.", Michael went to his seat and said get us down there, but maintain distance. We are not to engage till the other four starships arrive.", Petra replied, "Yes sir.", and the Challenger began to reenter the atmosphere.

Godzilla continued stomping through a city with no skyscrapers and it looked from side to side not firing its atomic fire as if it decided there was no point as people below it screamed as they ran or were already suffering through its wrath as Godzilla walked over them. The creature was near the edge of the city when it looked up and saw various naval warships ranging from DDG's, DD's, and Cruisers inside the bay area. Jet aircraft and attack helicopters flew in and fired missiles and machine guns only to have no effect on Godzilla's hard skin and the creature first tried to swap them out of the sky with its claw hands only for the aircraft to fly around them and Godzilla swung its tail and the pilot of one attack helicopter fired two missiles that hit the spine to no effect and the aircraft pulled away only for the pilot to see the creature's tail coming right after him as he screamed when the side of the tail smashed through the cockpit and struck the pilot in the face before the aircraft exploded. The creature then fired its atomic fire and the aircraft tired to dodge the flames but many of them were caught and were either engulfed by the flames and either exploded or they spun down to the wrecked city and crashed. The Challenger appeared from reentry and maintained position a few miles east of the battle over the water as the bridge crew watched the aerial battle. Michael said, "There's no way that can stop Lizardo. Not all the attack aircraft on the planet can even stop him, only delay.", Gross and the others looked at him puzzled and said, "Lizardo?", Michael said, "Yes. Remember he is an experimental cyborg just like me.", Chloe said, "Then how did he transform from one size to that thing!", Michael replied, "Because he is on Survival Mode.", Gross said, "What is that?", Michael said, "When Cervello tore me apart and programmed me they told me the Survival Mode is a program where if a cyborg or machine is facing imminent destruction it activates the program where it fights for its survival, unleashing the cyborg's full potential if not overdoing it.", Gross said, "How long is this supposed to last?", Michael replied, "Unknown. Whenever the cyborg feels that its existence is no long in danger.", the remaining aircraft departed as Lizardo approached the bay and the ships already had their gun turrets and missile launchers aimed right at him. Michael then looked shocked and turned to Law and said, "Lt. can you reach the commander of the fleet that is about to engage Lizardo?", Law replied, "I'll find the commander sir but how are we...", Michael yelled, "JUST FIND HIM, HURRY! They are about to be lead to a massacre!", Law quickly pressed various buttons and controls till she said, "Sir I have him!", Michael ran up to her station and pushed her aside to her surprise and he pressed a button and yelled, "Commander of the fleet that is about to attack the creature, get the hell out of there now!", a male voice said, "Who is this? This is a secured channel!", Michael replied, "I am the commander of the ship that is trying to save your sorry ass! You are sitting ducks down there, get the fuck out!", the commander replied, "We are in position to unleash our full naval arsenal on Godzilla and our leaders agreed that this will destroy it! Either assist us or..!", Michael yelled back, "He CAN BREATH ATOMIC FIRE! In your position you are just sitting ducks waiting to be sent to the oven!", Petra yelled, "Captain!", Michael looked and saw Lizardo looking down on the fleet and some of the ships fired their forward single gun turrets and when they exploded on the creature it stumbled back a little and made a roar even as the other ships fired their missiles at it, but Lizardo stomped forward and Michael and the others watched as his back lighted up from his tail up to its back and Michael moved forward and yelled, "YOU IDIOTS!", and Lizardo fired its atomic fire from its mouth and the whole bay area was almost completely engulfed by flames as Lizardo moved its head back and forth.

Some of the warships tried to turn and retreat only to stop as the crews within began abandoning ship and one of the DDG's end up ramming another as the bridge was engulfed by flames and the crews screamed as they were burning or abandoning theirs stations. Some of the ships exploded as there magazines caught fire and even as the crews abandoned ship they swam only to be burned alive as the water in the bay boiled from the intense heat and fuel leaking from various other ships caught fire making the bay into one large cauldron of burning ships. The bridge crew watched in horror even Malon turned away trying to control her breathing and Law removed her ear piece as all she heard was screaming and Michael said, "Get us in there, NOW!", the Challenger then sped forward and approached Godzilla rapidly. Michael was already in his chair as he and the others watched as they approached Lizardo that is unsuspecting them and Michael yelled, "Fire both phasers and torpedoes!", and the Challenger fired both weapons and the phasers made short and long streaks across Godzilla's back side while torpedoes exploded and the creature screamed in anger and pain and turned towards them. The Challenger maneuvered about as the ship fired training its weapons on the creature and on the bridge Gross said, "Sir it seems the torpedoes are having no affect, and the phasers are only able to scar him!", Michael yelled, "Concentrate all fire on his spine! That is the main source of his pow..!", Petra yelled, "INCOMING!", and Godzilla's tail struck the port side of the ship and it spun in the air while on the bridge people were thrown from their feet or most of them out of their seats as the lights flickered while in the passageways people were thrown about uncontrollably. On the main viewer the view was a blur and there was a whistling type of sound as the ship spun uncontrollably as Petra fought the controls and Michael yelled, "STABILIZERS!", and Petra yelled back, "I'M ON IT CAPTAIN!", and the Challenger spun clockwise towards the clear water. Petra groaned as she fought the controls as her console made metal groans as she pressed down on the control buttons really hard and the view started to clear up and the sound of whistling as the ship spun began to cease rapidly and the bridge straightened out. The Challenger stopped spinning and decelerating just over the top of the water and the bridge crew got back to their stations and Michael said, "Report?", Gross was able to make it back to her scanner and looked down and said, "Sir, he's gone!", Michael turned to her in his seat looking surprised and said, "What do you mean gone?!", Gross replied, "From the looks of the radiation trail he descended underwater!", Michael turned to Petra and said, "Scanners!", Petra replied, "Sir scanners are offline as well as port shields!", and Michael pounded on his armrest and yelled, "Damn!", Gross then said, "Sir I'm detecting underwater explosions! It seems that the submarine fleet is firing torpedoes at the creature!", Michael replied, "They are just going to piss him off.". Underwater, the attack submarines tried to encircle Godzilla and fired torpedoes as it tried to swim away. There were multiple impacts but like Michael said it only made the creature angry as the torpedoes had no effect and the creature turned against the subs and the first one it swung its right hand and struck it tearing a third of the sub apart as the creature clawed it. Lizardo then went after another and chomped its jaws down over the middle of the sub pushing it forward as the creature swam causing the conning tower and the propeller and rudders to sheer off. The creature failed to chew the sub and instead brought down its right hand and smashed the back half of the sub off and threw the rest away from its mouth. It then swung its tail and struck another sub causing it to slam against another and both broke to large pieces as the creature swam towards another trying to get away only it was too slow as Godzilla grabbed it from the tail end causing the sub crew to be thrown forward and the creature pulled it back and with both arms and against the groaning of the subs metal hull the creature snapped the sub in half like a child breaking a toy and cast them aside. On the surface Gross was reporting what was happening when all of a sudden a submarine popped out of the water and its whole hull flew in the air straight towards the mountain shoreline and hit the cliffs and rocky terrain battering up the sub when it hit before there was a series of small explosions before it rested. Gross then replied, "Sir the rest of the subs are retreating.", Michael said, "And Lizardo?", Gross replied, "Gone.".

The Challenger flew high above the clouds as Michael, Chloe, Gross and the rest of the senior personnel assembled in the conference room with the view of the rear of the ship and the sky of Terra II behind Michael as he sat and said, "I am not going to bother and ask the amount of damage Lizardo has done to the country behind us as we all know, but what are our options of destroying him?", Petra said, "Torpedoes or any projectile weapons are no use against him. So far the only weapon that is good is phasers but that only leaves medium scars and does not inflict any fatal injuries to this creature.", Ender said, "We haven't use the VerKa. The weapons on the Gundam may actually hold the solution.", Michael said, "Do we have any skin or blood samples from the creature?", Crow replied, "The repair crews found small creatures that seem to have come from Lizardo when he treated us like a child's toy. They are about the size of your hand if a little bigger and it seems these creatures are attached to it either to feed on the radiation or its blood like leeches or clean any dirt or grime from its scales.", Michael said, "Learn more from them doctor, they could hold the answers we need to destroy Godzilla.", there was a constant beep sound and Michael pressed a button and said, "Yes Lt.?", Law's image filled the view screen to the right of the conference table and she said, "Sir we have reports that Godzilla has surfaced to the far left of the Indo island chain and has set fire to a local village!", Michael said, "Casualties?", Law replied, "A dozen fatalities, the rest were able to escape just in time. Although I have to report that as soon as it set fire to the village it retreated back into the ocean.", Chloe said, "Indo? That's over 5,000 miles away! How can he swam that far in three hours?", Michael said, "Thank You Lt. keep us updated. Viewer off.", the view screen turned off and Gross said, "Sir I believe there is another way we can stop him.", Michael said, "Go on.", Gross said, "If the Verka is unable to kill the creature or the combined force of the starships arriving then I believe the only choice we have is to somehow send that thing back where it came from, if not deeper.", they all looked at her puzzled except Michael and Chloe said, "It came from a now extinct volcano! I don't know about you but that seems obvious that lava cannot kill Godzilla!", Gross said, "I'm not talking about killing him like Michael tired to do before but this time bury him. I suggest we find the weakest part of the planet between the tectonic plates and the deepest so once he falls hopefully he would fall so deep that he will live the rest of his life deep within the planet and not be able to climb out.", Michael said, "You mean entomb him alive.", Gross replied, "Exactly.", there was another beep sound and Michael pressed the button and said, "Yes?", Law said on audio, "Sir six Federation starships are entering the atmosphere and heading towards our position.", Michael replied, "Notify the commander of the fleet I should arrive on the bridge shortly.", and he pressed the button again and said, "That concludes our meeting. Commander I want more details of your plan and I want you and Arsenal to work together to see if it is possible. Arkanian, find the weakest spot on the planet that is located between two tectonic plates and find out how deep it is and report, dismiss.".

The red alert goes off and everyone ran or walked fast down the passageways as well as crewmen on the bridge as Michael remained seated and yelled, "Report!", Petra replied, "All stations report ready sir!", Gross said, "Southeast Am forces have mobilized and are about to engage Godzilla!", the alarm noise goes off and Law said, "Sir Commodore Tall on the Spencer has sent a message!", Michael replied, "Read it.", Law said, "All starships except the Challenger will engage Godzilla directly. The Challenger will take position to the rear and deploy the VerKa with its beam rifle. When Commander Wiggin has a clear shot he is to terminate Godzilla with extreme prejudice.", Michael said, "Tell him we have received and understood. Ms. Arkanian, ahead warp factor...", Gross cut in and said, "Sir we cannot engage warp power in their atmosphere! We will literally tear the planet's sky apart!", Michael replied, "Ms. Gross we need to get there as soon as possible! What is our top speed that won't tear the planet apart?", Gross replied, "Full Impulse power sir.", Michael turned to her wide eyed and yelled, "WHAT?", Gross said, "I'm sorry sir but that is as fast as we can go in this fragile air.", Michael said, "But we will be two hours late!", Gross said, "I'm sorry sir but Starfleet has given us limited options in this situation.", Michael sighed and turned forward and said, "Ms. Arkanian, full impulse power.", Petra replied, "Yes sir.", and the Challenger sped ahead high above the clouds. By the time they reached past the coast where Godzilla made landfall it was already late afternoon and Michael said, "Begin descent.", the Challenger flew down and past the clouds as they obscured the main viewer till they past and saw the coastal city was engulfed in flames as if the city has suffered through a bombing raid. One of the bridge crew gasped and Malon said, "My god.", Michael remained calm and said, "Commander do you have Godzilla's location?", Gross was looking down her scanner and said, "Yes sir. The creature has moved inland but is still trying to keep close to the shoreline.", Michael said, "Ms. Arkanian, follow Godzilla's trail. When you have him on the edge of your sensors report immediately and have the ship ascended back up above the clouds.", Petra replied, "Aye sir.", Gross said, "Sir I have a report from Dr. Crow.", Michael said, "Go ahead.", Gross said, "Crow has found a way we can track him if he should escape back into the ocean.", Michael replied, "Good.", they flew past of what remains of the city that is in rubble or still burning and the Challenger flew over roads and highways outside the city that is littered with abandoned or crushed vehicles as Godzilla had walked through. They all watched in horror as they saw one stretch of highway that is still ablaze with black dots littering away from the fire and Petra looked sadden and said, "What are those black spots?", Michael replied, "Bodies. Burnt bodies.", and one of the female crewmen gasped and tried to muffle her cry as the Challenger continued past and saw a railway passing the main roads leading to the mountains and the landscape changed from grassy to sand and they saw a derailed train with bodies littering around it and along the roads (even away) as the bridge crew continued to look in shock and sadness and Michael said, "What killed them?", and Gross replied, "Sir I have scanned the bodies and the surface beneath and I detect the same radiation from Godzilla except it is a lot higher than before.", Michael asked, "How can that be?", Gross replied, "It appears that when Lizardo absorbed the radiation from that power plant the radiation within the creature increases. Also whenever he uses his atomic fire it is also filled with radiation and therefore even if you are not hit by the flames the fallout from each burst or from the creature's back can still be lethal. They saw flashes of light in the distance and Law said, "Sir the fleet has engaged Godzilla!", they heard what appears to be thunder in the distance but they all knew that is the sound of both the planet's forces and Starfleet as they attacked. Michael said, "Law, notify Ender to take position.", the hanger bay doors opened and the VerKa Gundam fired its rockets and catapulted out.

The VerKa then turned around and drew its beam rifle before landing on top of the Challenger's main body and leaned over on the back of the connecting neck between the saucer section and the main body and rested its rifle on top of the saucer section stretching on the starboard side as the bridge crew saw the front of the barrel just coming into view on the far right of the main viewer. Ender enhanced the image in the cockpit as he pressed a couple of buttons next to his joystick and the crosshairs zoomed in but the view in the battle area was obscured by clouds of dust and debris. He pressed more buttons and flicked a couple of switches changing from inferred to other different views but the results are the same. Ender touched the right side of his helmet and said, "Captain, I cannot get a clear shot. Too much dust and debris.", Michael replied, "Can you find any point of reference of the creature?", Ender replied, "No sir.", Michael said, "Damnit.", and Malon said, "Now what are we going to do sir? None of our scanners both visual and others can't get a lock on him.", Michael pondered as he sat back and he sighed with a edge of disappointment and said, "There is only choice, and you all are going to think I am section 8."

Gabriel yelled, "ARE YOU INSANE?", Michael stumbled as he was putting on his sky diving gear in the hanger bay and said, "Wo brother chill out! No need to raise your voice.", Gabriel said, "You don't have to do this! You are the captain of this ship!", Michael said, "There is only seven of us that have skydived on a moving target. We need all the help we can get to attach the tracker on Godzilla before we lose him again.", Gabriel replied, "Then let the others go! What has your wife have to say about this?", Michael said, "She has been quiet all this time. Why don't you ask her?", they looked over and saw Chloe had her arms crossed and held a serious gaze at them and she said, "Have fun, showoff.", a voice echoed, "Clear the deck.", and before Gabriel left he said, "When am I going to be transferred from torpedo loader to a command position?", Michael replied, "Probably never, since you have invaded Federation space twice. Better get going.", Gabriel looked frustrated, left and stood next to Chloe by the doors as they looked in to see Michael and six other crewmen in skydiving suits walked up to the end of the hanger bay and the same voice echoed, "Opening doors.", and there is a beep noise and the doors opened to reveal the darkened sky as the sun was setting. When the doors stopped a green light came next to the right hanger door and the crewmen and Michael jumped out to the clouds below them as the Challenger flew high above with the VerKa still standing on the body but watching Michael and the rest of the crewmen fall with red smoke issuing forth from their right ankles.

They past through the first layer of clouds and three starships hovered between the two layers of clouds with lightening and thunder rolling in the second layer. The ships either were severely damaged or large sections of the ships were torn out with two of them having deep claw marks on the body sections and various debris and crewmen fell from them and the paratrooper crewmen and Michael saw a forth starship (Oberth class) falling down next them. Michael tried to control his breathing through his oxygen mask as he watched through his goggles as the starship fell with crewmen working franticly on the bridge to save their ship even as Michael knew that it is hopeless at this point. He looked around and saw the debris from various starships falling with them as well especially crewmen without parachutes as they screamed while they continued to fall. Michael even saw a female crewman holding her arms to her chest with her eyes closed and looked like she was whispering and Michael figured that she is praying and she is crying as Michael saw part of her face glistened. Michael looked down as he heard the sound of thunder and saw random blue lights flashing through the clouds before he and the paratroopers entered the second layer of clouds. Once they were through they saw a Newton class starship maneuvering side to side firing both phasers and torpedoes into the darken city but in flashes of light Michael was able to see Godzilla moving through the skyscrapers as it whipped its tail out of Michael's view to his right and there was a large blinding flash of light and Michael looked to his right to see the Oberth class starship has smashed a chunk off the top of a skyscraper to its right before smashing into another below the ship and Michael saw the bridge crew either threw their arms up to cover their faces or tried to run back but was futile as they were all engulfed in flames or crushed. Michael looked back at Godzilla to see one paratrooper bounce off the creature's snout and continued to fall as another was vaporized by stray phaser fire from another starship firing to the left of the creature before Godzilla turned on the Newton class starship and swung its left claw tearing off most of the forward starboard saucer section making the ship shift hard to the left as it banked towards its starboard side. Michael shifted his weight and veered towards Godzilla to get over him. He saw a skyscraper collapsing to his right and he saw one of the paratroopers making the same course correction like Michael being engulfed by the falling building and consumed by the debris as Michael looked forward and saw a trooper ahead of him and lower disappear as Godzilla clamped his mouth over him. When he is over Godzilla's head and close enough for a safe landing he pulled the cord and the parachute came out and he guided himself over to the creature's back before he disconnected his chute and fell hard on the back of Godzilla's neck and rolled down till he grabbed one of the projected spikes that is on the creature's back and Michael said, "Made it!", he pulled off his oxygen mask and helmet as he stood trying to get a footing as the creature's back moved side to side as it moved.

Michael looked around and did not see any more red smoke or flares (as his was already out) and he said, "Looks like I'm the only one.", he reached his hand to his backpack and pulled out a silver cylinder device the size of his forearm out with what looks like a cap on both sides. Michael pulled out one of the caps and there was a sound as if a sword was drawn as a large double edged spike appeared and Michael said, "Attaching the tracking device.", he raised the device and brought it down hard on Godzilla's scales and there was a sound of ooze issuing forth and the top of the device popped out to reveal an enclosed flashing blue light when suddenly Godzilla roared with both pain and anger. Michael immediately clamped his hands over his ears as Godzilla roared and Michael cringed when suddenly the body jerked left and right and Michael was loosing his balance as the creature tried to shake him off till Michael grabbed hold to one of Godzilla's protruding spine spikes. Michael pulled out his communicator and yelled, "Transporter room get me the hell out of here!", the chief said, "Sir I can't tell the difference between you and the creature! You have...", there was a hard jerking motion and Michael was thrown off balance and fell as he lost his grip and the communicator as he slid down Godzilla's back. He tried to reach for the communicator but it disappeared as it slid down the side of the creature and when he was about to grab one of the sharp protrudes there was another violent jerk and Michael began sliding away from the spikes and towards the side and Michael kept repeating, "Shit, shit, shit!", and he was scrambling and clawing on the creature's skin trying to grab hold of something only there was nothing and when he felt himself sliding faster and faster and was at the point where he would end up free falling until he was suddenly engulfed in darkness as the VerKa fell overhead from the clouds and bounced off Godzilla's back just grabbing Michael before the VerKa bounced off and rolled up into a ball as its back smashed through one of the damaged skyscrapers and stopped as it hit another but the building was thicker and it fell on its side.

The VerKa opened its hand and Michael rolled out and groaned as Ender watched in the screen and said, "Michael is okay. Is the tracker working?", there was the sound of footfalls that sounded like thunder as the ground shook and Ender looked up into the cloud of smoke and dust and saw faintly one of Godzilla's hands and tail as it turned and the VerKa looked up even higher and when the dust cleared enough the VerKa and Michael looked up to see Godzilla standing before them looking down before giving his loud roar and Michael and Ender looked stunned. Ender had the VerKa grabbed the hilt of his beam saber behind (discreetly) but Godzilla turned away and stomped towards the ocean where another naval force was waiting for him. Ender saw in the corner of his view screen Michael waving his arms at him franticly but could not hear what Michael is yelling. Petra said, "Ender did you hear me?", Ender replied, "Wait, I'm trying to interpret what Michael is saying!", and Ender looked at Michael intently reading his lips till Ender looked shocked and said, "Petra warn those naval ships in the harbor to get out now!", Petra replied, "Yes commander!". As Godzilla reached the harbor it saw various DD's, DDG's, Cruisers and patrol boats in the harbor and most of them were turning away. The back of Godzilla started lighting up even as the warships fired both artillery, missile and machine gun fire at him only there weren't inflicting any damage and the Mayflower class starship flew in front of Godzilla as it fired both phasers and torpedoes at point blank range at Godzilla's chest and face causing it to roar as if surprised and stumbled back waving its hands till the creature was enveloped in smoke and light from the explosions till all of a sudden there was a large pillar of fire that appeared from the smoke and directly hit the Mayflower class starship as the crew on the bridge of the ship threw their hands up as the viewer exploded and the bridge was engulfed in flames. In the meantime Godzilla swung its head as it blew fire and made a large arc on the ships in the bay causing some to catch fire while the rest were able to retreat just in time before Godzilla could engulf the harbor in flames and the Mayflower starship (with its saucer section in flames and random explosions on the saucer section) spun and fell hard on its bottom as its warp nacelles were instantly submerged. Godzilla then continued to walk into the ocean ignoring the screaming crewmen from both the naval ships and the starship as the creature dived below the waves.

The Challenger held position far from shore as its shuttles from both the Challenger and the USS Newton flew back and forth from the shuttle bay to the devastated cities that suffered from Godzilla's wrath. Michael sat in his command chair calmly as the rest of the crew tended to their stations and he said, "What's his bearing?", Gross replied, "He's still staying close to the shoreline and he is presently halfway up the continent on the other side.", Petra said, "Should we be pursuing him sir? We could at least follow him and give warning to anyone close of his presence.", Michael said, "We will once we are no longer needed in the rescue efforts.", Law turned to him and said, "Sir I have Captain Rai of the Newton on the line.", Michael said, "On audio. Yes captain?", Rai said, "Captain Valkyrie we thank you for your assistance and you have permission to pursue the creature and find a way to destroy it.", Michael said, "How come I am not hearing this from the Commodore?", Rai replied, "He was onboard the Persus when Godzilla set it ablaze.", Michael and some of the crew looked upset by the news and Michael replied, "I'm sorry captain. Who is in charge then?", Rai said, "Starfleet has decided that in this situation you are in charge. My ship will be ready as soon as we get the engines back online.", Michael said, "Whenever you do captain we will be following the creature behind at a distance. That way you won't have a trouble of finding him or us.", Captain Rai thanked them and once communications ended and the shuttles returned the Challenger departed at full impulse and proceeded down the coast till the last large city was behind them and the Challenger turned to port and past the coast towards and flew between two mountain ranges to reach the other side of the continent. Law said, "Sir I received a communique from Starfleet.", Michael said, "Read it.", Law said, "Captain Valkyrie of the USS Challenger, by order of Starfleet Command with the approval of Zhargosia Command you are hereby ordered to assist in the destruction of the creature that is now classified as Godzilla by forces of the Confederation States. Once the creature is destroyed you are hereby ordered to the Alpha Centauri System to explore and find a planet where the A.I. created by an allied planet will reside and be quarantined from contact from any other intelligent lifeforms. At the same time you are to drop sensor buoys near the planet Pandora as we have received reports that a neighboring star system is trying to colonized the planet against the inhabitants will.", Michael said, "Gross do you know what the Confederation States have planned to destroy Godzilla?", Gross said, "They have sent their plans of how to trap the creature and the weapon they are going to use is an "Oxygen Destroyer". It's a weapon developed by an allied nation Jopon and it destroy's oxygen atoms that in a sense disintegrates any living thing that requires or possesses that element.", Michael said, "That is one weapon I do not want to mess with. Where do they plan on using it?", Gross said, "They plan on setting off in the bay outside of Carda.", Michael said, "How are they so sure Godzilla will come to them?", Petra said, "Sir he's changing direction! Do you want to intercept?", Gross said, "In answer to your question sir they turned on the nuclear power plant there.", Michael went over to Petra's console and saw the red dot making a sharp left turn heading straight towards Carda and Michael said, "Head straight for Carda and have all stations go on red alert!", he sat back in his chair and the alarm goes off and the light turned red as crewmen rushed to their stations as the Challenger made a sharp left turn and flew over the mountains heading straight to its destination.

As the Challenger arrived outside of Carda, Michael and the rest of the bridge crew noticed a large number of ships anchored either close to shore or out to sea from the bay in the shape of a crescent moon and Michael said, "It looks like they have it all planned out.", Petra said, "Sir I read two naval fleets present! Sir that's over two dozen ships!", Michael replied, "I know the number that makes up a naval fleet commander, do you read the "Oxygen Destroyer" amongst them?", Gross said, "Yes sir." On the surface a crane lowered what looked like a missile on a personal landing craft as soldiers stood beneath it guiding it to its cradle. When it was lowered the side panel opened and two soldiers with keys went up and at the same time turned them and a clock that read two hours began a count down. There was a high muffled sound and the crew on the personal craft looked up and some went over the side to see but only saw other ships and open water. Michael yelled, "WHAT?", Gross said, "Confirmed sir! We lost the tracker!", on the view screen the whole raining scenery remained the same until a large, clawed, lizard like hand appeared out of the water and slammed down on a DDG and dragged it beneath the waves as one of the female crewman screamed while others gasped. Michael yelled, "ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS! Send out the VerKa!", Petra said, "VerKa already launched sir!", the VerKa was already on top of the main body and held to both the saucer section and the starboard support to the warp nacelle as it looked down onto the water. Ender moved the camera and looked onto the surface but did not see the creature till its same hand thrusted out of the water and came down onto another warship but on the stern and tried to drag it beneath the water. Ender pressed a button and pulled on a lever and the VerKa pulled out its beam rifle and aimed from its hip and fired and the short beam hit Godzilla's hand and it suddenly went underwater releasing the ship as it limped away and there was a muffled sound of a roar. An alarm went off in the cockpit and Ender pressed a button and his visual changed from normal to inferred and showed a heat source glowing brighter and brighter and he yelled, "PETRA EVASIVE MANEUVERS NOW!", and the ship shifted hard to port as a large circle of water turned bright blue and suddenly atomic fire fired out and just missed them. Ender locked onto the heat source and fired his rifle again and the beam hit the water and saw a dull green light as it hit something. There was nothing on inferred anymore and Ender switched to scanners and saw on the radar before him a large object is approaching fast beneath the water directly towards the Challenger and Ender pressed another button and the VerKa holstered the beam rifle behind it and drew its beam saber when suddenly a wall of water flew up as Godzilla appeared as it roared and outstretched its gapping mouth at the Challenger. At the same time Ender yelled as the VerKa jumped and landed on Godzilla's neck and chest as it grabbed hold of the creature. The monster stumbled back as it was surprised and the VerKa swung down its saber at its left arm but the creature moved fast enough where the beam saber instead of cutting its arm off it burnt its scale skin. The monster roared in both anger and pain and it quickly brought down its teeth onto the gundam's right arm and began trying to tear it off. The cockpit began jerking around as alarms were going off and Ender yelled, "GET OFF!", and he repeatedly thrusted the left lever forward and the VerKa's left fist began punching the creature's face as it tried to chew its arm even as the gundam just dropped its beam saber. Suddenly it ripped its right arm off from the shoulder and with one swipe of its right hand it hit the gundam in the face and it flew back hitting the water. Godzilla first stared down at the damaged gundam but then it turned towards the small craft and began walking towards it. As Godzilla walked towards it the ships did not fire and when it was upon the craft it stopped and the creature looked at its surroundings.

The bridge crew watched and Petra said, "Why can't he take it? It's right there!", and Gross said, "Maybe it is wondering why we are not shooting at him.", on the surface the crew on the warships were looking at the creature as well and a captain on one of them yelled, "FIRE!", and the DDG fired its one gun at the creature, following its missile payload and Godzilla started turning away and the other warships fired as well. Michael yelled, "Fire all weapons!", and Malon pulled down two levers and pressed a button and the Challenger fired both torpedo banks as the ship moved to port and fired phasers as well in rapid short bursts. Godzilla stumbled at first and roared as it swung its arms in annoyance till it fired its atomic fire at the Challenger. The ship shifted hard to starboard just in time and kept on firing as the creature fired again but the Challenger shifted to port when suddenly the VerKa flew right between the Challenger and Godzilla and first aimed its beam rifle at the monster's face with its left hand as Godzilla gave pause. Petra yelled, "ENDER WHAT ARE DOING!", and Godzilla made a snarling look as its back started to light up when suddenly Ender thrusted the left control lever down and grunted as the VerKa shifted the aim of its beam rifle down towards Godzilla's feet and fired a full burst. The green beam ripped through the water and it exploded into the bottom of the bay and the ground began to crumble as Godzilla fell when it roared beneath the waves. As Godzilla fell the crumbling bottom beneath the creature created a whirl pool effect and while the warships were able to escape the landing craft carrying the "Oxygen Destroyer" was caught in its wake and when it fell beneath the waves it exploded. The water then began to bubble and there was an earth grumbling sound like an earthquake and Godzilla reappeared from the water with its arms clawing the air as it gave a loud thunderous roar before it fell beneath the waves. As the creature fell it was sucked into the whirl pool effect and continued falling past where the ocean bottom was till the earth crumbled around him as the water still boiled from the "Oxygen Destroyer". The waters receded back to its normal state with half the bridge cheer with excitement while the rest sat at their stations and watched till Gross said, "Captain I do not read Godzilla anymore on scanners.", Michael said, "Did you use all forms?", Gross replied, "Yes sir, all scans are negative.", Michael sat back in his chair and gave a sigh of relief and said, "Then it's over. Godzilla is finally dead.", and the rest of the crew sat back with ease while the rest disciplined their excitement.

The Challenger and the Newton class starship orbited Terra II as Michael looked over the log and signed it before giving it back to the yeoman and said, "Are all stations ready?", Gross replied, "All stations report ready sir.", Michael said, "Very good, and what of the Newton?", Gross said, "They are staying behind till a salvage ship arrives to retrieve the Persus and the other starships destroyed by Godzilla's wake.", Michael said, "Then we must proceed on our own to the wagon train awaiting us to head to Alpha Centauri. Ahead warp factor five.", Petra replied, "Yes sir.", and the Challenger left orbit of Terra II to deep space before it went to warp leaving a blue streak trail.


End file.
